Unseen Romance
by TimeandRelativeDimensioninLove
Summary: One of my biggest disappointments with FNL is that we don't get to see how Tim and Lyla get together before season 3, so this is my interpretation of what might of happened.
1. Chapter 1

Lyla had recently come to the unfortunate realization that not only was her new boyfriend perfect, sweet, and a good influence, he was tedious, dull, and bordering on robotic as of late.

She was trying hard to convince herself it wasn't because he was so perfect, because she didn't want to be the girl who needed upset in her relationship to be happy.

She wanted to be able to crave a normal, quiet lifestyle with her normal quiet boyfriend, but it had gotten to the point where she had started to think he secretly hated her and had killed his own personality to hide it.

Lyla couldn't find an exact reason why a person would do such a thing, but the more she was around Chris the more sense it started to make. They could be lying on his couch watching a movie and she felt like he was being the perfect boyfriend.

The perfect boyfriend that she had programmed herself and put into her very own beautiful, christian robot.

She thought this as she kissed him goodbye before walked home lost in her thoughts and was only brought out of them when she realized that she had stopped walking.

She looked around her and the first thing she recognized was the familiar sign. Number 33. Tim Riggins. Of course. She was standing in front Tim's house. Of all places.

She hurried away, hoping against hope that he wasn't home and if he was that he hadn't seen her. She knew he was in love with her and she didn't have the energy to deal with him right now.

She approached her house. Next year she was a senior. It was summer. The summer before her senior year and she was determined to have the best summer of her life since it was probably her last.


	2. Chapter 2

He was giving her that look. The "I can't believe how beautiful she is" look. He looked so cute when he did that and not in his normal, smirking, football player way. It was sort of like she made him so disbelieving and innocent for a moment.

She loved how gentle and soft he was with her. He was usually rough all over. Tortured and closed off with his rough hands and closed off heart, but as he held her now it was as if he thought his touch might break her.

Those eyes. Oh those eyes with his long, dark lashes closing around them as he bent his head down to kiss her.

Lyla woke with a start. She remembered her dream perfectly for about ten seconds and then it got blurry, but she remembered enough to feel sick to her stomach.

He thought she hadn't seen him when he walked in and she was kissing Chris. She hadn't really. Just caught a glimpse of his long hair that always seemed to be wet and pouting face. She hadn't even put it together until she saw the flowers and not even then clearly.

She didn't fully get it until he invited her over and told her he loved her. She was glad he had seen her kissing Chris. That way he got the message.

Still, she couldn't help feeling bad. She cared about Tim and she could feel how hurt he was by it. Even if she had zero feelings for him.

"Or so I thought." She muttered thinking back to her dream and trying to fall back asleep, quietly hoping to see how it ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim woke up to a bucket of ice cold water soaking him. He sat up quickly as he swung his fists, wildly trying to fend off his attacker and barely missed his brother, Billy.

"Tim!"

He looked around the room, puzzled and then his eyes turned to his brother. "What the fuck Billy? Do you know how much I drank last night?"

His brother pointed to the beer cans littering the ground and table around the sleeping Tim Riggins to signify that he did. Tim followed his eyes.

He laid back on the couch and glared at his brother irritably. "Keep your voice down." Billy responded by obviously raising his voice. "What's wrong with you lately? Since when do you drink alone?"  
"Since always."

"Since when do you drink _this much_ alone?"

He shrugged and laid back down on the couch like he might go back to bed. Billy eyed him skeptically before rolling his eyes.  
"Tyra!"

Tim turned to look at him. "She's not here" Billy continued to stare him down so he added "She left this morning." Billy let out a deep breath. "You can't keep sleeping with Tyra, Tim."

Tim tried to act angry at his brother for telling him what to do, but he was too hungover to really conjure up any genuine animosity.

"Why, Billy?"

"Because I… sort of… like her sister."

Tim let out a loud burst of laughter and then cringed from the noise.

"You like Mindy? Mindy Collette? Tyra's stripper sister?"

Billy stared at him and he once again reminded Tim of a temperamental woman.

"Tim. She's working and I haven't said anything to her about it yet, but I will."

"So you like her? You like, like her-"

"That's very mature Tim."

"Well I mean. I can see wanting to sleep with her. Who doesn't."

He threw a beer can at Tim. "Just stay away from Tyra please." He paused before turning and yelling. "Oh and Tim? Don't drink my beer!"


End file.
